


Don't Be Shy

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Embarrassed Mickey, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Day Eleven- Voyeurism  + MasturbationIan catches Mickey jacking off, and insists Mickey finishes.





	Don't Be Shy

Ian was on a late shift. He wasn’t supposed to be coming home until midnight. So imagine Mickey’s surprise when he looked up at the doorway and saw Ian leaning against the frame, arms crossed, and a smirk on his lips.

“I-Ian!” Mickey stammered and slammed the laptop shut, but it was too late. “How long have you been stood there?”

“Couple of minutes,” Ian said with a shrug.

Mickey pulled the sheets over his lower half, face turning red with embarrassment.

Mickey didn’t do this much. Only when Ian wasn’t there to fuck him. And the rare times that Mickey did jerk off, Ian usually found him and would just crawl onto the bed or onto his knees and let Mickey finish in his mouth. He _never_ just stood there and watched.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Ian said and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and then slowly pulled the sheets away from Mickey, revealing his hard and leaking cock.

“Oh, baby, you’re so close. I wouldn’t want to ruin it for you,” Ian said and gently stroked Mickey’s thigh, occasionally taking a second to squeeze that deliciously thick flesh.

Mickey whimpered and squirmed. “C-come on, man, do something,” he complained.

Ian chuckled a little and gently cupped Mickey’s cheek and pulled him into a short, yet sweet kiss.

“I’m just going to watch. You got yourself this far already,” Ian informed him and moved his hands away from him.

Mickey groaned and gave Ian an ‘are you serious?’ look, to which Ian gave him an ‘I’m deadly serious’ look back.

Mickey felt so shy all of a sudden. He kept his eyes staring at a bit of the bed and gasped as his hand went back around his cock and started to stroke again.

The slick sound as his hand went up and down made him even more embarrassed. He bit his lip and whimpered and grunt with every perfect move.

He could feel Ian’s gaze on him, heating up his body and making him tingle everywhere.

“Don’t be shy, kitten,” Ian muttered and placed his hand back on Mickey’s thigh, making Mickey jump and look at Ian with wide, almost scared eyes. “That’s right, baby.”

Mickey nodded and sped his hand up, chasing his orgasm. He rolled his thumb over the head, applying pressure on the slit, making his eyes shut and head fall forward.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned as he got closer and closer.

“I’m right here, baby,” Ian murmured and gave Mickey’s thigh a small squeeze.

“Oh - oh, fuck,” Mickey cursed.

Mickey’s hand stilled, his whole body shaking a little, and then he started to come. The cum got on his chest, his stomach, his thighs, and dribbled down his cock and onto his hand.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at Ian, blinking the tears away. Fuck, he felt so embarrassed, but so turned on at the same time. Fuck.

Ian wiped some cum up with two of his fingers and then pressed his fingers against Mickey’s lips.

Mickey leant forward, parting his lips slightly, and took the fingers into his mouth.

Ian groaned and nodded. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered as Mickey sucked his fingers.

When Ian pulled his fingers away, Mickey finally gained some of his usual confidence back. 

“Watching me jerk off get you hard, Gallagher?” Mickey asked with a chuckle and put his palm over Ian’s crotch. “Mm. How about I suck you off until I’m ready again and then you can get on me, huh?”

Ian nodded and pulled Mickey into a kiss. “Sounds like a plan,” he said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gotta still be the eleventh in some timezone, right? AAAA. It's still the morning of the 12th, so there's a pretty good chance I will get Day Twelve out today.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
